


Four Way with Frosting

by theechosea



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types, Hunger Games Trilogy - Suzanne Collins
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Book/Movie 2: Catching Fire, Boys Kissing, Canon Disabled Character, Disabled Character, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fondling, Food Play, Foursome - F/F/M/M, Frosting, Girls Kissing, Hunger Games Tributes, Kink, Kissing, Licking, M/M, Multi, Never Have I Ever, Nudity, Oral Sex, Partial Nudity, Penises, Quarter Quell, Rough Sex, Sex, Sexual Content, Sexual Experimentation, Sexual Humor, Shower Sex, Showers, Teasing, Truth or Dare, Victors, because Johanna, body painting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-31
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 14:47:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3654348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theechosea/pseuds/theechosea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Having been left alone in the tribute center Katniss and Peeta are not sure what to expect when Johanna and Finnick show up unannounced.<br/>"Invitations are boring," Johanna declares.<br/>"Now is the time to eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow we may die," Finnick says. </p><p>A bit of fluff and PWP to get away from all the THG angst that I've been posting lately.<br/>This has gone from their might be smut, to there is DEFINITELY porn by chapter 4 because Johanna...just so you know.</p><p>[This is in NO way affiliated with the Starling Clarity timeline.]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Do not get yourselves into any more trouble,” Haymitch had growled at them before he left with Effie, Cinna and Portia to Effie, Cinna and Portia they were heading down to join the rest of the prep team at an event on the ground floor of the training center that was being put on for the mentors and stylists.   
“What else could we do?” Katniss asked. She was curled up on the couch in the main room. Peeta emerged from his room and looked at them curiously.   
“I wouldn't put anything past you, sweetheart,” had been the answer.   
Katniss treated him to a scowl.   
He bowed to her before leaving, “I'm counting on you,” he pointed at Peeta, “No trouble.”   
“What?” Peeta asked.   
“I expected more is all,” Haymitch said and the door closed behind them.   
Katniss stuck her tongue down into her chin towards the door as Peeta sat down beside her, “Why could they possibly think we'd be getting in trouble?” he asked.  
“Maybe they know of my insidious plot to hang dummies of Seneca Crane throughout the tribute center to incite a riot.”   
Peeta eyed her suspiciously, “Where are you going to get that many dummies?”  
The question went unanswered because there was a beep from the door.   
“Not it,” Katniss remarked, “If Haymitch forgot something I am not letting him in.”   
The door beeped again, insistent.   
“Fine,” Peeta said, standing back up. By the time he got to the door there was an insistent banging, and someone on the other side who was definitely not Haymitch was going.   
“HEY! HEY! OPEN UP! I KNOW YOU TWO HAVEN'T GONE ANYWHERE!”   
He recognized the voice instantly, “Johanna?” he said, opening up the door.   
“Hey, Blondie!” she said with a wide grin. She had two bottles one green, one opaque white, behind her was a bemused Finnick carrying three more bottles and with a bag slung over his shoulder the strap braided rope.   
“Are you going to let us in?” Finnick inquired, “Or do we start the party out here in the corridor?”  
Peeta stepped to the side to let them in to the room.   
Katniss stood up, surprised and confused, “What's going on?”  
“Is that anyway to greet people who come bearing gifts?” Johanna asked, setting her bottles down on the coffee table after jumping over the couch between her and Katniss. Finnick moved by Peeta slapping him on the shoulder and sliding onto the couch by Johanna and setting down his own packages. There were now five bottles on the table and the mysterious bag which Johanna opened. It contained fruit and a circular device with a pointy middle and sieve holes which Peeta realized after a moment would allow fruit juice to strain through, and a small funnel.   
“I'm still not--” Katniss started.   
“Oh, now, Kittylips,” Johanna said, “Be still and be quiet.”   
“Hark whose talking!” Katniss retorted.   
“Peace both of you,” Finnick said, “Now is the time to eat, drink and be merry for tomorrow we may die,” he popped the cork on one of the bottles and turned to Peeta, “I'm sure you have glasses somewhere...”   
“You can't just show up and...”   
“Katniss,” Peeta countered, turning to look for where glasses might be and finding that Darius had already brought some tumblers from the kitchen area and was handing them to him, “Thank you,” he murmured and walked back down to the lounge area and set them down on the coffee table.   
“Don't 'Katniss' me,” Katniss told Peeta, “You weren't invited,” she turned to the other two Victors.   
“All the more fun,” Johanna replied with a wink, “Invitations are boring.” She pulled a strawberry from the fruit assortment Finnick had tipped out and popped it into her mouth pulling the stem and leaves off and flicking it across the room just by Katniss face, “Besides what would you be doing if we weren't here. A riveting night of looking longingly at each other from across the room?”  
Katniss glared at her more deeply, but Peeta shifted his eyes away a little, looking mildly embarrassed. Johanna let slip a wicked grin. She and Finnick exchanged knowing glances.   
“Poor sweet babies,” Johanna teased. She patted the seat, “Are you gonna sit down, Blondie? I won't bite unless you ask me too.”   
Finnick was rolling an orange between his hands, having poured a generous portion from two different bottles of drink into each of the four tumblers. He winked at Katniss as he did so and she rolled her eyes.   
Peeta sat down across from Johanna next to where Katniss had been sitting. Katniss sat down next to him and crossed her arms and one leg over the other. Johanna laughed. Finnick pulled a knife from where it was attached to his ankle and began to cut the orange. Where juice slipped out of the orange he licked it and then licked his lips until he had the whole orange cut through and then he squeezed it into the glasses. Johanna popped a cherry into each one and Finnick cut two strawberries in half and dropped each half into a glass, then pushed two glasses across the table to the tributes from District 12.   
“Come on,” he said, “Try it. It's sweet and delicious. Just like me.”   
“What is it?” Peeta asked, picking the glass up and sniffing it.   
“The ticket to a fun evening,” Johanna replied, “You guys really could do with loosening up.” She heaved a pointed look in Katniss' direction.   
Peeta turned the drink around in his hands a few times and in the end swirled the strawberry around in the liquid and ate it, finding it definitely sweet but also very tasty, “S'good,” he said.   
Katniss and Johanna had their eyes locked on each other.   
“Seriously.” Johanna said, “I don't think you could get any tighter.”   
Katniss picked up her glass and drank until it was empty and then set it back down, “Your move,” she said unable to keep the wicked grin from forming as she wiped the corner of her mouth and forced herself not to hiccup.


	2. Chapter 2

 “Ah...got one!” Katniss pointed at Peeta, “I—I—I do not sleep in one room in my house!” Katniss said.

“Fine,” Peeta drank a shot, “I don't know how to hunt.”

The other three drank. Johanna picked up one of the green bottles and refilled the shot glasses on the coffee table. She had long since slipped down from the couch and on to the floor. The Avox had taken away the tumblers and replaced them with a dozen shot glasses about an hour ago hearing the game of “I Never” being proposed. Katniss was still on the couch. Finnick had moved to one of the comfy chairs and was lounging across it. Peeta was also sitting on the floor, head rested on his arms which were rested on the table, winding a finger through a pool of condensation that was on the surface.

“ _I_ do not have a room in my house dedicated to axes,” Finnick said, pointing with one finger from his now empty glass towards the tribute from District 7.

Johanna laughed, drummed her hands along the table top and took a drink from one of the shot glasses on the table, “I still say we should be stripping and not drinking,” she said.

“There's always time,” Finnick remarked, “Though some of us would be at a disadvantage.”

“You're—you're the one who goes around prac—practically naked,” Katniss managed.

“Well, then, maybe we should play truth or dare?” he offered.

Johanna rapped her hands on the table, the harder vibrations across the table, causing Peeta to sit up, “I am _all_ for that!” she said, “What about you two?”

“Sounds fun,” Peeta said.

“Excellent!” Johanna rubbed her hands together, and topped off the few empty shots, “Alright, everyone take three and finish them! And then we'll start. Finnick can go first! Show you guys how it's done.”

“I think it's pretty self-explanatory,” Peeta remarked, downing one of the shots and failing to not pull a face as it burned his throat. Katniss slid down onto the floor by Peeta to drink her shots, steeling resolve to keep as straight a face as possible. Finnick and Johanna did their shots with no trouble, and then Finnick declared that he wanted a dare.

“Of course you do!” Johanna laughed and applauded, “Let's do something light don't want people chickening out,” she eyed Katniss again.

“Why...why is this always going to be...to be me that you say these things to?” Katniss demanded.

“Because,” Johanna said, “You're the one with the stick up your ass. So, the dare for the fair Finnick,” she looked between Finnick and the others at the table, “kiss...” she looked back and forth Katniss, Peeta, Katniss again, “...Peeta,” she said, “and make it a good one.”

“Who? What?” Peeta asked, looking about the table.

Katniss drew herself up straight backed, “This is a dare for _Finnick_.”

“I _know_.” Johanna answered, “and this is how the game _works_ oh dear person who hasn't played it before. So, Finnick, do you accept your dare?” She treated him to a cat-like grin.

Finnick slid off the chair so that he landed next to Peeta and put his hand on the blonde boy's thigh. He leaned in, closing the distance between his face and Peeta's, “You're okay, yes?”

“Does this count as my dare too?” Peeta inquired with a half smile.

“Sure, why not?” Johanna laughed, “I'm game.”

“You just--” Katniss started.

“Hush, hush, Kittylips,” Johanna waved a hand, “Enjoy the show.”

Finnick put his hand under Peeta's chin and turned his face up towards his own and then pressed his lips onto the younger boy's gently, then more firmly. He moved his hands to cup the back of Peeta's head. Peeta found he had one hand on Finnick's back and one on the back of Finnick's head as he returned the kiss. Finnick's tongue pressed between his lips searching for Peeta's, found it and toyed with it and then left it alone, toyed again and then moved away again, back to simply kissing and then tongue simply teasing lips enticing Peeta's tongue to seek out his mouth instead which it did almost on reflex. Both of them had hands gripped on each others heads now and rose up onto their knees, the kiss deepening, pressure intensifying on each others' lips, breath hitching slightly.

Johanna let out a whoop.

Katniss felt her cheeks burning.

At the whoop the two boys broke apart. Peeta sank back down towards the floor feeling his cheeks redden.

Finnick wiped his mouth with his thumb and gave a sly smirk towards Katniss, “I can see why you want to keep him to yourself,” he said.

Peeta reddened slightly more, wondering how that was even possible.

“I think we need food,” Finnick remarked, “Miss Avox, if you please! I know I worked up an appetite!” He elbowed Peeta conspiratorially.

“Your pick,” Johanna remarked.

“Katniss,” Finnick said, popping a cherry into his mouth and chewing on it, while watching her and grinning, “Truth or Dare.”

“Truth,” Katniss answered.

“Boring,” Johanna remarked.

“Not necessarily,” Finnick said.

Katniss swallowed, nervously, remembering through drunken haze who she had just said “truth” to.

Finnick pulled a knotted cherry stem from his mouth and set it down in the middle of the table, “So, dear Katniss, tell us the truth. How far have you and Peeta gone?”

“Gone?” she asked.

“Wow,” Johanna said, “Do you really not? Kissing? Groping? Eating out? Blow jobs? All the way?”

Katniss chewed on the question for a moment.

“Truth. Remember.” Finnick said.

“Kissing,” she answered, “and a little bit of hands, I suppose.”

“You suppose?” Johanna was clearly disappointed, “Be still my heart.”

The Avox came back, carefully slid the shot glasses to one side of the table and set down a tray of sandwiches and a tray of small cakes. There had been another empty tray underneath the tray of cakes and they put all the empty shot glasses onto that tray as it rested on the table. They made some signing motions.

“Yes,” Finnick said, “I think more of the tumbler size would be good.”

The Avox nodded and disappeared again.

“So, it's my turn?” Katniss said.

“Yes.” Johanna said.

“Okay. Johanna, I pick you.”

“Dare.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Finnick said.

Katniss chewed on her lip, and then looked towards the window and then back at the other victors seated around the table.

“Come on, Kittylips, we haven't got all night.” Johanna said, drumming her fingers on the table again.

Her mind was blank. There were so many things she could think of but they weren't truly dares. Johanna had been naked in the training center before. She'd stripped in the elevator when they first met even.

“Alright. You're taking too long. Blondie, come here.”

Peeta looked over, confused.

“Come here,” Johanna said, waving her hand.

Peeta stood up carefully, bracing his hands on the table, afraid that alcohol would make him extremely unsteady on his prosthetic, and stepped around Katniss and then carefully sat down again between Katniss and Johanna who whipped his shirt partly off before he knew what she was doing. It stopped at his arms because of how he was sitting, but his chest was bare.

“Johanna!” Katniss shouted.

“What are you--?” Peeta got out.

Johanna just grinned mischievously, picking up one of the cakes that was a puff pastry filled with whipped cream, “You've forfeited because you took too long to come up with something,” she told Katniss, “so you get the dare instead.”

“What?” Katniss sputtered, “How is that?”

“It's in the rules,” Finnick said.

“You never said.”

“You never actually asked what the rules were,” Johanna pointed out, sticking her finger into the cake and scooping out a huge daub of cream, “So, really, that's on you,” she wiped the cream onto Peeta's bare chest making sure that it was across his left nipple which was closest to Katniss, “Lick it off him,” she said, licking the remains of the cream off her own finger the cat-like grin returning. 


	3. Chapter 3

 Katniss took hold her braid with her left hand and leaned over so she could lick the lower part of the now melting cream which was running down Peeta's chest. The blond boy's breath hitched at the touch of her tongue which was tracing a line up his chest.

Johanna covered her mouth to stifle the giggle not wanting to distract them. She was hoping they would go further than initially dared. She also now had another idea and leaned over and whispered it to Finnick who obligingly went to order supplies from the food dialer.

Katniss had moved closer to Peeta and her hands were on his shoulders as her tongue and mouth continued to kiss and lick their way up his chest. Peeta was moaning as Katniss sucked and on his nipple and Johanna surveyed his body to see he was indeed becoming erect. Katniss continued to kiss Peeta's chest even though the cream was gone at this point and Peeta reached down to take hold her face and kissed her deeply. She gave in completely.

Finnick brought the first of the supplies Johanna had requested to the table: two gallon tubs. He eyed the kissing couple and then winked at Johanna who had stood up. She pushed off the edge of the couch and the table and launched herself towards Finnick who she climbed on to like he was a tree. The force of this and the ferociousness of the kiss she planted on him pushed him back on to the couch behind them. She probed his mouth deeply with her tongue and he returned the intensity of the kiss, gripping her back tightly as she clawed his head and shoulders.

An urgent beeping pulled Katniss and Peeta's confused attention away from each other and over to where the sound was coming from and then to Finnick and Johanna who were groping at each other on the couch. Johanna's hand was down inside Finnick's trousers and Finnick's hand was up inside her shirt. Johanna's other hand was knotted tightly in Finnick's hair. Slowly Johanna realized that they were being watched and turned and looked with a sly smile over at the younger couple, “Yes?” she inquired, hand still down Finnick's pants massaging his penis.

“What's the beeping?” Katniss asked.

“Oh,” Johanna removed her hand from Finnick's cock and shifted her weight so that she rolled sideways and pulled herself towards the back of the couch releasing Finnick towards the room. She squeezed his butt with that hand, “That's for you,” she gave him another kiss.

“Hmm...” Finnick remarked, “You're making it hard,” he laughed, “for me to go.”

“That was part of the idea,” she laughed, and slapped his ass as he stood up.

Finnick hopped over Johanna and over the back of the couch towards the food dialer which was complaining that it had more to deliver but was still full of it's current load. He removed the tubs and handed them to Johanna on the couch before going back for the next set.

“What is this?” Katniss asked.

“Why don't you ask, lover boy?” Johanna asked.

“Please don't call me that,” Peeta complained, “Stick with Blondie.”

“Fair enough,” Johanna said as Peeta sat up and pulled one of the tubs towards him.

“It's frosting?” he said, not quite believing what he was reading, “This one is blue...the others are different colors?” he guessed.

“Indeed,” Johanna said, stretching and pulling her shirt off as she did so, “Your dare,” she pointed to Peeta with the hand that was holding her shirt, “is to paint me with it.”

“It's not his turn,” Katniss started.

“Eh, who cares about turns any more?” Johanna said, “and who else could do a decent job at this anyway?”

Katniss chewed on this, skimming her eyes across Johanna's nude tanned upper body and turned her gaze away from her, taking a long drink out of one of the open bottles on the table.

“Would you rather he paint me?” Finnick asked, lazily, “or you?” he arched an eyebrow, “We could all do with a camouflage lesson, to be honest, who knows what the arena has in store for us after all.”

“Don't ruin a perfectly fun evening.” Johanna warned, bouncing her breasts in her hands.

“I wasn't—” Katniss started.

“I was talking to him,” Johanna said, “No talk of the Games,” she threw an apple at Finnick but he caught it with ease took a bite out of it and threw it back with a wink. Johanna batted it away towards the other two. Peeta wasn't fully paying attention: he'd opened the container of frosting and was massaging some of it between his fingers examining the consistency he jumped as Katniss caught the apple before it hit him in the ear.

“So...” Finnick leaned over the table, rubbing a hand across his smooth chest, “ _who_ is being painted exactly?”

“Yesss,” Johanna purred, plopping her breasts on Finnick's back and running her hands through his hair, “Let's not make the decision take _forever_ again, Kitty-catniss, or you'll lose the right to make it like you did before.”

“Why not everyone then?” Katniss said quickly before she changed her mind, “It seems like this is something everyone wants a turn at, because I mean....amazing...what do you say, Peeta?” She offered the bottle towards him and pushed a tub of frosting towards him with it, “paint me like one of your fancy cakes?” she threw her head back and waved it from side to side a little.

He laughed and then covered his mouth with the bottle he took from her hand afraid it might have sounded a little odd, “I thought you'd never ask,” he said, taking a drink from the bottle and offering it out as a toast. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not entirely sure that mixing frosting colors would work this way but whatever...

While Peeta opened the tubs of frosting and laid them out on top of the dresser in the room that served as his bedroom in the tribute center the others pushed his bed against the far wall and laid sheets down on the floor that they'd stripped from his bed and Katniss'. Johanna stripped off the rest of her clothes and laid down on the floor given they had been through Capitol prep she was clean shaven except for a small gingery brown triangle of pubic hair. She shook her head as though tossing her hair even though her hair was short and didn't move in that way. She pursed her lips towards Finnick and winked at him and then stuck her tongue out at Katniss who was now sitting on the edge of the bed.   
“Come on, Kittylips,” Johanna leaned her head back, “You're the only one not topless which is completely unfair. He's not going to paint your clothes. Avox lady!” she shouted.   
“Her name is Lavinia,” Peeta remarked.   
“Lavinia! Bring us the alcohol!”   
“Seriously?” Katniss asked.   
“Seriously, the Avox see much weirder, believe me,” Johanna rolled her eyes, “and nothing's really started yet.”   
Dutifully the red-headed woman brought the remaining bottles into the room on a tray with the glass tumblers and set it down in the space on the dresser left free from frosting. She signed towards them.   
“No, nothing else, thank you.” Finnick said.   
Lavinia nodded pointed to the food dialer on the wall and a button by the door and then bowed her way out.   
Johanna poured liberal portions of three different bottles into one of the tumblers and gave it to Katniss, “Drink up,” she said, grinning, “Good for the nerves.”   
Katniss treated her to a slight glare before taking a large gulp of the drink and striving to not pull a face at the strength of the drink. Johanna took one of the remaining bottles and took a drink from it and then offered it to Finnick before she flopped back down onto the floor like royalty waiting to be fed grapes.   
Peeta went into the bathroom and came out with several towels and dropped them on the floor near Johanna, “Alright,” he said, “Who's going first?”  
Johanna looked over at Katniss and patted the floor next to her, “It's your turn to start things off.”   
“It was my idea!” Katniss said. She swallowed some more of the glass and then passed it to Finnick before sliding down on to the floor between the tributes from 4 and 7 and began to lift her shirt over her head. There was a half pause for a moment as it came up to the line of her breasts but she took an internal breath and then lifted it the rest of the way over her head. Her braid caught in the shirt and then flopped back down her back as the shirt was thrown on to the bed.   
She felt a little self-conscious for the moment after that while Johanna had a tan and Finnick practically shone, Peeta was the pale white of the Merchant side she had the darker complexion of the Seam and that set her apart and was especially obvious now that she was shirtless in front of everyone with all her natural darkness but then she realized she wasn't being looked down on she was being admired. She had expected it from Peeta but at the same time had been afraid that once he saw her partly naked he would decide that he didn't actually want her after all, but now that neither Johanna nor Finnick was snarkily laughing at her but actually looking at her with desire she was...confused that was the word.   
Peeta brought a few of the tubs of frosting down to the floor and a couple of the lids as well, and after asking and receiving a kiss in response to the question began to work on Katniss' stomach, mixing a few of the colors of frosting together wiping his hand on the towel in between taking shades out of the tubs so as not to cross contaminate a reddish brown color formed. Katniss found herself giggling here and there as his touch tickled. Johanna and Finnick curled around either side of Peeta to watch, and were then recruited to pass other colors Peeta lightened the brown here and there to add dappling and then to add a long patch along one side, a neck sprang up from the central mass going towards his fiancee's breast and then Peeta hesitated for a moment.   
“I'm going to...”   
“It's fine,” she said, blushing a little and, cautiously, worried that she might smudge something on her lower body moved his hand towards her breast and he painted the head of the animal.   
“It's a deer!” Johanna said, “Well, a doe,” at Peeta's affirmation Finnick swiped a stripe of red frosting on Johanna's cheek. She countered with blue on his and then licked it off.   
“Is it my turn next or Johanna's?” Finnick said, threatening her with a handful of green frosting.   
“Are you sure you want more painting and not just a war?” Peeta asked.   
“Both,” the both said.   
“If you're going to be fighting I can't paint,” Peeta pointed out, “You need to be still for the work to be done.”   
“Fine,” Johanna said. She lay down next to Katniss, licking her fingers where blue frosting remained.   
Peeta held his hand out to Katniss to help her stand up. She kissed him deeply once she was standing, keeping her chest away from him so as not to smudge his creation and ran to the bathroom to look at it in the mirror. Finnick lay down close to Johanna. Peeta surveyed them deliberating a moment, and then put a large daub of blue and a large daub of white on one of the lids and partially mixed them giving himself a range of blue shades.   
He began the blues around Finnick's waist line easily forming water and waves and then wiping off his hands picked up a separate lid and began looking at shades to begin forming something on Johanna when she saw him picking up some of the green she eyed him suspiciously, “No trees.”   
“I wouldn't dream of it,” he said, “Did you see Mockingjays or fire on Katniss?”  
“No, but I do see ocean on Finnick,” she pointed out.   
“All will be revealed,” Peeta promised, going back to work.   
As he continued his painting he worked back and forth between Johanna and Finnick any time he changed color palettes he switched between the two of them. Katniss returned to the room and watched the work take shape, occasionally taking a drink from her glass or giving Peeta some from it. She found herself toying with his hair or nibbling on his ear, curled up beside him. Johanna would blow kisses about the room or try to reach for frosting to add marks to Finnick's face and be scolded by either Peeta or Katniss for moving.   
A snake coiled around Johanna's shoulder, it's head resting on her left breast where the doe's head was on Katniss' right and the body coming around Johanna's right side and tail around her right leg took shape, it's scales primarily green and red with some gold and black was what Peeta painted on her, whereas Finnick became a scene of an ocean storm, calm close to shore but boiling further out at sea, dark clouds and tempest tossing a boat.   
“Interesting...” he remarked, surveying himself in the mirror.   
Johanna turned around, “Are you going to fill in the rest on my back?” she asked, “or maybe Finnick can try? You did want to learn, didn't you?” she wiggled her butt back and forth towards the red head.   
“Peeta's all blank and frosting-less,” Katniss remarked, putting one hand in the white and one hand in the blue and wiggling her fingers towards the blonde boy, “this seems like a travesty that should be fixed.”   
“You do make a good point!” Johanna agreed. She bent down, slightly smudging the tail of the snake against her body, and picked up the green tub of frosting which was only a third full at this point and put a liberal amount on one hand, “Come on, Finnick! We must fix this right now! To arms! Come here, Blondie!”   
“What's this? A quest?” Finnick whirled around looking for ammunition of some sort, and came upon two of the lids Peeta had been mixing frosting on and picked them up. The girls were ahead of him and much closer to Peeta though. Katniss got to him first and pounced knocking him to the ground, not that he'd really been trying to get away all that much. There had been a vague attempt at protest and some waving of arms and perhaps one or two steps backwards but alcohol and the fact that he did want in on the action coupled with general unsteadiness of the rucked up sheet on the prosthetic leg meant that he went down on the floor fairly quickly underneath Katniss who began smearing frosting across his face. He rolled the two of them over so that she was underneath him and Johanna quickly tangled herself onto them wiping green down his side and across his back both from her tub and her body.   
“Hmm,” he heard Johanna say a moment later, “This won't do.”   
“What?”   
“Pants!” She declared, “Both of you are still wearing them and I'm not!” She pulled at Peeta's and managed to get them off with an ease that surprised him so much he and Katniss came apart, “Yours too, Kitty-catniss!” Johanna instructed, “Come on now!”   
Finnick was already naked. He didn't need to be told.   
“See he knows,” Johanna pointed as Finnick joined them on the floor, the only one whose artwork was still fully intact. He was also beginning an erection. Johanna reached up absently to help it along, “Underwear too, Blondie, get with it.”   
Peeta hesitated for a moment. Rolling around had begun to same effect on him as the antics were clearly having on Finnick but then what was the point in shame now. They were all half naked and covered in sweet stickiness. He pulled off the underwear.   
“Very nice,” Finnick commented.   
Peeta glanced over at Katniss who was still shuffling her pants off and reached to help her. He pulled the legs of the pants off and Katniss pulled down her underwear and flung it after her shirt.   
Johanna now had two handfuls of frosting. She applied one to Finnick's penis and before Peeta quite realized what was happening the other was on his. Johanna winked at Katniss, “So, do you think you can get all of that of his before I get all of this off Finnick's or what?”


	5. Chapter 5

Peeta looked down at Katniss, “If you're not comfortable...you don't ha--” but the sentence was cut off by the sensation of Katniss putting her tongue on the tip of his penis and licking. He looked down at her as she pulled her tongue away and wiped the corner of her mouth, giggling a little before he could ask any questions her tongue was back to work licking but then she put her whole mouth around his cock and sucked.   
Johanna was well at work on Finnick's penis back and forth, humming as she did. Finnick was bracing himself against the edge of the bed rocking slightly and moaning at Johanna's rhythm.   
Katniss was more hesitant and uncertain with her work and Peeta unstable. In the end the two of them maneuvered so Peeta was laying down and Katniss knelt on the floor over him moving up and down over his crotch find rhythm. He wound his hands into her hair as the pleasure built inside him. The sensations rising, moans escaping and then they stopped. He wanted to complain but at at the same time he was grateful for the experiences. Katniss was extracting his hands from her hair. She was about to say something but Peeta leaned down and kissed her deeply, so deeply she felt it all the way down in her groin.   
Finnick let out a deep moan and shuddered. Johanna picked up one of the towels and wiped her face.   
“Did I win?” Katniss inquired, coyly.   
“I don't think it counts given you didn't let him finish,” Johanna remarked, “So, let's call it a draw.”   
“If you say so,” Katniss said, she started to shift her balance and was then tackled by Johanna and smothered with kisses but also nibbled. Johanna toyed with her nipples, and she groped and Johanna's breasts in response. They rolled across the floor wrestling a little and nipping at each other. Finnick laughed, sidling up to Peeta who was watching the two of them fixedly, “Not what you expected?”  
“Not in the least...”   
Finnick leaned over and nibbled on Peeta's ear lobe, “Well, I mean, I already know what a good kisser you are. She's curious about Katniss. I am too, for that matter. What say we switch out?” he squeezed Peeta's butt cheek, “Stop hogging, Katniss, Johanna, it's most unfair. I know you want to see how the blond one tastes.”   
Johanna rolled Katniss towards Peeta and Finnick and then bounced off the braided girl to sit in Peeta's lap but pushed his penis between them, “You do have a point,” she demurred, gripping his cock with her hand, “Don't worry, Blondie, I'm not going to be rude. Your first time will be with your, fiancee, let's just make sure you're all nice and warmed up,” she leaned forward so their noses were touching but then took hold of his lower lip with her teeth and pulled it towards her nibbling as she did, and digging the nails of her free hand into his shoulder she pulled him up towards her, the nibbling become a ferocious kiss as she did so and she rocked him back to the ground holding tight to his penis as she did, sliding her hand back and forth against his erection. A little confused by the different sensations of pleasure he wasn't sure what to do with his hands so she guided them removing her hand from his shoulder, one to her breast and one down to her own crotch and to the button of her clitoris showing him how to manipulate it and further and deeper within before returning her grip to his shoulder, “Ah-yeah, there we go, Blondie,” she murmured into the kiss, “push on in, find the beat,” she rocked against him, sliding her hand up and down his length to show him the way.   
Finnick was giving Katniss a language lesson. He had moved from kissing her deeply on the mouth, to examining each breast with his tongue, and then traced a line down her stomach, exploring her belly button with his kisses and then down beyond the curve of her her mound, around her clitoris and now his tongue explored the recesses of her cave, licking and searching as she worked hard not to tear tufts of his hair out at the sensations he was evoking within. He held tight to her buttocks as she bucked against him and cried out.   
“Mmmm,” Johanna pulled away from Peeta's kiss, “I think they're ready for each other...”   
Finnick slowed his tongue against Katniss pulling away gently so as not to be left partly bald. She moaned slightly in complaint.   
Finnick wiped his mouth with his wrist, “Come on now,” he said, “We both know who you want, stubborn minx.”   
“Let's have this though,” Johanna said, popping the catch on Peeta's leg, “No injuries needed.”   
Katniss crawled cat-like across the floor towards Peeta and slid carefully on to his lap. He guided his penis home and she sighed with satisfaction feeling it's place there where Finnick's tongue had helped moisten and prepare things. They both moaned in unison as he thrust first and again, and she ground against him heated with desire.   
Johanna wrapped herself around Finnick once more planting her crotch firmly over his erect staff and forced him to the ground burying him deep within her. He rolled her over, thrusting again and she cried out loudly as she was pushed against the bottom of the dresser, bottles and glasses rattled above them as he thrust again hard and she bucked against him wrapping her feet up higher around his body until they were at his shoulders so that he was as deep as he could be from that angle and she thrust herself up as he pushed down and pleasure exploded within her at each point, deeper and deeper and she growled and gnawed on his arm as he went.   
Katniss held onto Peeta's shoulders and he to her waist keeping her situated and finding purchase there together they ground and bounced together and together and together, breath hard and deep. She let out little gasps as he found that spot, the one she hadn't understood she needed until it was there and seeing the look and the gasps he pushed for it again using his hold on her waist to help guide her home, again and again and again, until her vocalizations and his thrusts were in sync and he was quite sure that the whole room was going to give way to the sound of her moan. She fell down on his chest, hands twitching, hair and skin glistening with sweat, behind them they were vaguely aware of the rattling of wood and glass and grunts and growls.   
Finnick and Johanna shifted their position so they were more against the wall rolling so that Johanna was on top once more she roughly took hold of Finnick's wrists with one hand and with the other smacked him about the face twice demanding he keep up. He bucked against her as she dropped her weight on him hard, raising her body up, teasing his cock and then again thrusting downward feeling the pleasure burst inside her from denying the both of them that place within, and then finally with one last drop there it went and he rolled her onto her back once more separating the two of them and flopping down onto his back himself to stare at the ceiling.   
Gradually their breathing slowed down and became more in sync.   
Katniss traced circles in the bits of frosting that remained on Peeta's chest. He toyed with her hair where it had come out of her braid and kissed the top of her head.   
“It's not bad, huh?” Johanna said, after a moment of examining the mish mash of frosting colors across her body.   
“What's not bad?” Katniss looked over not moving from where she was curled up on top of Peeta.   
“Sex,” Johanna remarked.   
“That's the understatement of the decade,” Peeta countered, putting his arm around Katniss.   
“That's Johanna,” Finnick jabbed her in the arm.   
She smacked him in the chest.   
“Trying to start things over?” he teased.   
“When aren't I?” she answered, “We do have to get cleaned up? And I bet the showers in here are just as big as the showers downstairs...”


	6. Chapter 6

Peeta pulled himself up to kneeling position against the edge of the bed now that Katniss had stood up, and surveyed the wreckage of the room with slight embarrassment.

“Just don't look at it,” Johanna waved a hand towards the bathroom, “That's the best. Come on,” she stood, wavered ever so slightly.

“Are you okay?” Finnick teased.

She shot him a glare, “I am fine. You should watch yourself. You look like you were attacked by black ooze.”

“You're one to talk,” he laughed.

“We're all a mess,” Katniss pointed out, scraping a stripe of frosting sludge from her side and wiping it on the sheet by Peeta where it looked wholly unappetizing. She put her hand out to him to help him up but he was still looking around trying to work out where Johanna had put his leg in the midst of everything, “I can just help you?” she offered, quietly, “You're not going to wear it in the water are you?”

He shook his head, and bracing against the bed, mostly, and against Katniss a little he stood up, gradually relenting hold of body weight over to Katniss as he did until his left arm was around her neck.

“You can come help,” Katniss told Johanna, “You're the one who put his leg some place weird.”

“It's--” Johanna started, looking around, “Oh, never mind. It'd come off for the shower anyway, wouldn't it?”

“Yes,” Peeta said, “As was pointed out a moment ago,” he stuck his tongue out at Katniss and then kissed her on the cheek as well.

“Now you're just being sickening,” Johanna said, she put Peeta's right arm around her neck and the three of them walked towards the bathroom, “Make yourself useful, Surf n' Turf,” she told Finnick, “Get the water going,” she kicked a mostly empty tub of in his direction and Finnick ran as if mortally wounded and disappeared into the large tiled room.

Finnick had the glass doors open to the shower area and the water running only on half the ceiling jets. It was still a marvel to the tributes from twelve just how much water the Capitol had running through it. The showers were literal waterfalls at times and they had benches in them, and they could be temperature adjusted with the simplest touch. You didn't have to heat a fire and stoke it. Each head could be a different temperature if you really wanted. Peeta extricated himself from Katniss and Johanna and sat down on the bench.

“Maybe I should just start calling you, Stumpy, eh?” Johanna said, bending down to inspect what remained of Peeta's left leg, “instead of Blondie? Brutus is blonde too after all...”

“Now, now, Johanna...” Finnick pulled on her hair, bringing her head back to look at him, “Are we going back to being mean now?”

“Do I stop?” she asked.

Finnick bent down and nipped at her nose with his teeth. She kicked his legs out from underneath him and he landed with a hard thump and splash on the floor of the shower. She pounced on top of him and they wound up rolling around again.

Peeta realized an opportunity there, and pulled himself up to the shelf where the soaps were. He carefully selected two, pushing the second one he found all the way off to one side kept one for himself and handed another to Katniss and as the two older tributes rolled about the younger began spraying them with the soaps. The room filled with the steamy scent of vanilla and lavender as the soap met the water of the shower.

After a moment of conference Finnick pounced Peeta and Johanna pounced Katniss. Peeta was disarmed quickly and attempted to scrabble away from Finnick towards the back wall of the shower but the floor was slippery and he couldn't really gain much purchase. He wound up liberally covered in vanilla soap across his chest. Finnick was going in to grapple Peeta, which he was prepared for, but Katniss and Johanna still tussling over the bottle of lavender soap collided with Finnick and knocked him down and Peeta was grateful to not have the left leg at that moment because the three of them would have landed heavily right on it. He took the opportunity to tickle whoever was closest to him which turned out to be Katniss and Finnick.

Peeta found himself pinned before he realized what was going on—the tables were turned on him by Katniss and Finnick, though he stopped minding when Johanna began sucking on his penis. Finnick lifted Katniss so that her crotch was by Peeta's face and positioned himself so that he could eat Johanna out. Katniss obligingly sucked Finnick's penis also as Peeta began licking her around the button of flesh Johanna had shown him on her vagina earlier causing her to moan. She was careful with those, worried that she might bite down on Finnick and cause damage. Soon there was a chorus of moans and groans from the circle as they worked on each other around the shower floor. Peeta found his way deeper into Katniss with his tongue while continuing to work on her clitoris with his thumb while Johanna took him deeper into her mouth holding the base of his shaft with her hand and moving up and down with both. Katniss followed her demonstration with Finnick but also licked around his head and found the hole with her tongue, remembering Peeta's reaction when she had done that. Finnick did not seem to mind that either.

Peeta and Katniss finished first, and at Johanna's indication Peeta moved to massage and suck on her breasts while Finnick finished exploring her with his tongue tracing numbers along the roof of her, massaging her mound with one hand and two fingers of the other hand played with the edge of her butthole and that did it for her she bucked against him and curled her hands scraping against the tile of the shower. She flipped around then to kiss him holding either side of his head and digging her fingers into his cheeks. Then she put her hands around his throat and her breasts over his face which spurred him on to finish as well. Katniss rinsed her mouth in the shower jet and moved towards Peeta to rinse his off the remainder of frosting, retrieving one of the discarded soap bottles and spraying his front and then scrubbing in circles. Then Peeta sprayed her front and did the same, water falling on them from above and cleaning them off.

Johanna and Finnick were opting for a more wrestle to apply soap to each other style of cleaning, and Katniss helped Peeta back up to the bench so they could be out of their way. She got shampoo and conditioner down, and after Peeta had washed her back he carefully took her soaked hair out of it's braid and washed her hair, massaged her scalp and applied the conditioner. This was such a luxury for them especially for hair of Katniss' length to be able to by conditioned so Peeta took his time, making sure every strand was cared for by the time she was scrubbing his hair Finnick and Johanna were climbing out of the shower and drying each other off.

“Come on, kidlets,” Johanna said, peeking back into the shower, “You're going to wash yourselves down the drain.”

After a few more moments Katniss stood up, turned the shower off and retrieved towels so that they could dry off while Peeta was still sitting down. After trying a few times she reluctantly called Johanna back in to help walk him back out in the bedroom given the slippery still wet shower floor made it much more unsafe trying to walk through.

The bedroom was almost entirely cleaned up they discovered when they went back in there. All that remained was for the bed to be remade but there were no signs anything had been done with frosting in anyway. Peeta's leg had been placed by the bed and the bedside cabinet and Katniss', Johanna and Finnick's clothes had been folded and put on top of that cabinet. Peeta's had disappeared, but this was his room so there were others that he could put on.

“Avox work quickly,” Finnick remarked, pulling on his pants.

Peeta pulled a sock from a drawer and reattached his leg so that he could get dressed himself. Soon the quartet were moving back into the main lounge which had also been put to rights. Food and drink set back out neatly, chairs straightened. Katniss mouthed “Wow” as they sat back down at the chairs and she picked up one of the cakes suddenly realizing how hungry she was.

Just then the main door to the room opened and she jumped and was then annoyed with herself but Haymitch and Effie came through the doors arguing about his behavior. They stopped when they saw the four tributes staring at them. Katniss and Peeta sitting down. Johanna and Finnick standing behind the couch.

“You have to be a better example!” Effie remarked, “We wouldn't have had to leave Cinna and Portia if you weren't so—we have Katniss and Peeta to think about—I know we've done this before but--”.

“Seems as though they're doing just fine, Effie. Keep your wig on,” Haymitch replied, though he did look at Johanna and Finnick suspiciously.

Johanna gave him an amiable smile, leaning over the couch to pick out some fruit and then popping a grape in her mouth. Finnick linked arms with her and escorted her towards the door, “It's been a perfectly charming evening,” she said, “Your young tributes are so innocent,” she paused at the door, “Keep the fruit. Blondie, Kittylips, see you in training,” she waved from the door.

Finnick winked at them both, “Get some rest. It was fun.”

Haymitch watched them as the door closed and looked back at his two tributes who were still sitting on the couch, “So what _were_ you lot doing?”

Katniss didn't say anything, turning an orange over in her hands.

“Discussing possible arena alliances,” Peeta answered.

“Right...” Haymitch answered, watching the Avox come out of Peeta's room. He shook his head, “To bed with both of you. You have interview prep in the morning before training.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for joining me on the roller coaster of my first really smutty, sexy fic. I hope you had as much fun reading it as I had writing it. Be gentle with your reviews as I said, it's my first time ^_~


End file.
